


The GSWWME Cutting Room Floor

by voodoogypsyeyes



Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Sam, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dadchesters, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Parenthood, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: Vignettes from the lives of the Dadchesters (Sam/Dean Alpha/Omega scenes)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285460
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Supernatural or its characters unfortunately because, yall, if I did, it would be even gayer than it already is.
> 
> This will be a series of non-chronological vignettes to accompany my series The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue - it'll contain stuff I didn't manage to work into the series' main storyline. It will be independent from that storyline so one should be able to read this independently of the series, but, as I've said in the past, I recommend reading the series because I worked hard on it and I hope for people to enjoy the fruits of my labor. As for this fic here, I'll add chapters randomly and those chapters will be unrelated to each other, and there's no telling how many chapters it'll end up being. There will be Pregnant Dean in here, and smut, and pregnant smut, and maybe some other stuff too.
> 
> Warning: this first chapter is a little angsty and possibly triggering so please heed fic tags.

_2027_

Dean groaned as he awoke, sprawled on his belly in his and Sam's bedroom, completely naked on the cement floor. Bizarrely, he felt better than he had the day before. When he rolled onto his back and felt something begin to drip down and pool under his ass, he realized why.

"Sammy."

Dean rubbed his eyes and squinted tiredly around the room, looking for his Alpha brother. Dean had gone into heat the day before and last night had been a full moon - the first full moon to coincide with one of Dean's heats since the first time Dean and Sam had ever had sex. Which had led to Dean becoming pregnant with their daughters five years ago.

Usually when Dean went into heat, he and Sam avoided knotting. There was always the possibility it would get Dean pregnant - both of Dean's pregnancies thus far had happened when he and Sam had knotted during a heat. Dean didn't regret those pregnancies, didn't regret having their two daughters and their son... he just didn't want more kids. So he and Sam didn't knot during heats. But, last night, they hadn't exactly been themselves, and it became obvious to Dean that they had knotted.

Dean looked down at his red-inscribed black bracelet, the one each member of their family had been given to help them control their werewolf instincts - currently the only thing that Dean wore. Dean snorted derisively at it and lifted that hand to comb through his short dark blond hair.

"Stops us from killing but I guess it doesn't stop us from fucking," Dean muttered, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

He caught Sam's scent in the air and opened his eyes to see Sam standing above him with two steaming cups of coffee and an apologetic expression. Sam was dressed in a shirt and sweats. A towel was draped over one of his shoulders.

Sam set the cups down and handed Dean the towel, the apology in his expression growing stronger.

Dean sighed again as he took the towel, wrapping it around his hips as he got up off the floor. He pulled his robe on as well, then took one of the cups Sam had brought, gulping down caffeine as he sat on the bed.

After several gulps of coffee, Dean gazed over at Sam, and he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Sam obediently came to sit beside his Omega.

"I'm not mad at you, Sammy."

Sam sighed.

"But it's okay if you are, D... I'm sorry for what happened."

"I played as much of a part in it as you."

Sam raked fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "But you were in heat," Sam said with soft regret as he met Dean's eyes. "And you weren't _you_ , and I know that you didn't want... I did something to you that you didn't want me to do."

"You weren't exactly you either. There's no need for apology." Dean drained the rest of his coffee and turned to fully face his brother, taking Sam's hand. "Neither of us could control it. And honestly, it's probably nothing we need to worry about - I mean, we've done that countless times and not ended up pregnant."

"But you weren't in heat..."

"There've been a few times," murmured Dean, sly smile playing at his mouth, "some close calls between us when my heat was coming on." Both Winchesters heated with arousal at the memories. "And we knotted and nothing happened. Probably nothing will happen this time either."

Sam scanned Dean's face and smiled apprehensively. "Yeah. You're right."

"When am I not," said Dean with a smile as he pulled Sam in for a coffee-flavored kiss. "Thank you for the coffee. I should go get cleaned up - are the kids up yet?"

"Still down for the count."

Dean wasn't surprised. Mornings after full moons usually saw the kids wiped out from running like wild around the bunker in their little wolf forms. Dean brushed Sam's hair away from his face, kissed Sam's forehead, smiled when he felt Sam squeeze his hand, and Dean went to go take a shower before their kids woke up and demanded breakfast.

::

Five days later, Dean was starting to think that maybe he hadn't been right.

Not only because the effects of his heat had ended the day after the full moon. That had been his first clue... and now he had another, puking into the kitchen sink while attempting to make breakfast. He spat, wiped his mouth, stared down into the drain.

His hand rested on his stomach.

"Daddy?"

He turned from the sink; his kids were looking at him with worry, seated at the kitchen table. His four-year-old son Benny, who Dean liked to call his Mini-Me, was the one who had spoken; Benny's sisters Jo and Charlie, identical twins who more strongly resembled Sam, had stopped their incessant fighting with each other to direct their attention at their Omega father.

Dean shook his head and gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm fine," he lied, selling it with a smile. "Just something I ate." Wondered if his kids would buy that; none of them ever got sick, what with their werewolf powers.

"Morning," Sam said in greeting as he walked into the kitchen, fresh from his post-run shower. He looked around at everyone's faces and his eyes landed on Dean's with concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Dean. _We'll talk about it later_ , he said in a silent aside to Sam. Sam's eyes flicked down to where Dean's hand was still over his stomach. When they rose to meet Dean's eyes again, Dean knew that Sam knew.

Dean went to work as a mechanic. Sam stayed home as the kids' teacher. Anxiety climbed in both Winchester men as the day neared its end and Dean returned home, again feeling the urge to puke but this time because of nerves.

Sam had cooked dinner for the family: burgers and fries he had dug out of the freezer, because he wasn't big on cooking, and he'd made a salad, because it was one thing he could do well. Dean appreciated the gesture of burgers, even if they were a little burnt. He kissed Sam to take some of the worry out of Sam's eyes.

They talked with their kids about what the kids had learned that day. Benny asked Dean about the cars he'd worked on at his job; the kid loved cars just as much as Dean did. Jo and Charlie entertained each other by sticking fries between their lips and gums like fangs, something they'd surely learned from Dean.

Dean and Sam focused on their kids so they wouldn't have to focus on each other, on the conversation they needed to have. But soon enough it was time for the kids to go to bed, and it was time to have that conversation.

After a long, soothing shower, Dean came to the bedroom Sam was waiting for him in. Dean wore his robe over a gray T-shirt and Batman pajama pants. Sam wore a navy blue V-neck and charcoal gray sweats; he sat expectantly at the edge of their bed. His hair was messy from running his fingers through it repeatedly and his beard seemed angstier. Dean saw his Adam's apple bob, Sam's eyes fixed on the gray fabric hiding Dean's stomach.

Dean sat beside Sam and Sam's eyes rose to meet his.

"So. Toucan Sam. What does your nose tell you?"

Amusement brightened Sam's face, made his eyes twinkle, and Dean smiled at the sight.

Sam's eyes fell to Dean's stomach again, his expression turning serious again. Dean watched his nostrils flare purposefully. Sam swallowed before looking back up at Dean.

"A boy," Sam whispered. Emotions were fighting behind his eyes.

"Another boy," said Dean. Sam nodded minutely.

They fell silent for a minute afterward. So many thoughts, so many feelings going through them. Dean could feel how worried and guilty Sam felt. His own feelings were too much of a mess, as always.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Dean was too old for this. Wasn't he? They'd knotted while Dean had gone into heat, hadn't they? And they had four kids already, the three little ones and their adopted son Jack. Four kids already and here was Dean pregnant with a fifth?

Dean bent forward and his head fell into his hands, his fingers digging into his hair. Five kids. He and Sam had so much on their plate already. Too much, it was too much. Dean had a job, what the hell was he supposed to tell his boss? Men didn't get pregnant, there was no maternity leave for him. There was no explaining this to humans. Fuck, Dean had a hard enough time explaining it to himself.

Dean breathed in the strong scent of guilt coming from his brother. He looked up to see Sam fighting tears.

"I'm sorry, D," said Sam, his voice catching. There was no need for Sam to say it, Dean was practically choking on how sorry Sam was, but Dean knew that they were the only words Sam could summon. That Sam felt like he needed to say something and it was all he could manage, because guilt was built into Sam's nature.

Dean sighed wearily.

"It's okay, Sam," he said. He wasn't really sure what he meant by that. Was it okay? Maybe not, but, it wasn't Sam's fault. "It's not your fault," he clarified, conviction in his words this time. Words to fight the guilt attacking Sam. He wouldn't let Sam beat himself up for this.

_Please understand that it's not your fault and I love you, Sammy_ , he said without words. He took Sam's hand, linked their fingers, emphasizing what he'd said.

Sam was still obviously fighting an internal battle, but he squeezed Dean's hand the same as he'd done the day before. Accepting and returning Dean's love.

Dean didn't really know what else to say, even though there was so, so much to discuss. He just didn't have the energy for it yet. It had been a long, anxiety-filled day, for the both of them.

"Let's go to sleep, okay? We'll talk about... we'll figure all of this out but for now, let's just get some rest."

Sam nodded and attempted a smile, and they laid down in bed, Sam on his back with his arm around Dean who curled up against him, both of them feeling peace in that simple closeness to each other and letting it lull them to sleep.

::

Dean and Sam took the rest of the week to let the reality sink in before they addressed it. In those days, Dean found such gratitude for Sam, who wasn't pushing him to talk about it, who was letting Dean be. Dean's heart surged with love for Sam. His partner in all things.

Sam's heart was an open book to Dean, nothing kept secret. There was a part of Sam that was happy about the pregnancy, a big part of Sam. Dean felt the same. There was guilt in Sam still; it'd be there no matter what Dean or anyone said about it.

Because Dean was still not sure if he was okay with being pregnant again. That he would be able to handle it again. That he would be able to keep his job. That he and Sam would be fine adding another kid to their household. Dean's worry fed Sam's guilt.

And what options did Dean have really? Just as there was no maternity leave for him, there was no abortion available for him either, as a man, as a non-human. Dean remembered when he'd looked into that when he'd found out about his first pregnancy; they had come up with absolutely nothing. Dean had no alternatives, only a reality to deal with.

But was it an unhappy reality? Yes, Dean could lose his job, yes, the family could struggle, and yes, pregnancy was always risky. But Dean looked at his and Sam's children. He felt how happy they made him.

And this son inside him, Dean loved him just the same.

It was nighttime and the kids were asleep, the dads getting ready to go to sleep as well. Dean was in bed, wearing a black shirt with his Batman pants; Sam was getting into bed, wearing a thin white shirt and snug black boxers, and Dean took this in appreciatively before Sam covered himself with the sheet.

Sam laid on his side facing Dean and Dean shifted closer. He sifted fingers through the softness of Sam's hair, combing it back from Sam's face so he could see his brother better. Sam smiled at him, dimpled, somehow still looking like that little brother even with the beard and the beginnings of wrinkles on his face. Dean followed those lines with his fingers and leaned forward to find Sam's lips with his.

God he loved kissing Sam. And Sam loved kissing him, sucking lightly at the fullness of Dean's lips. Sam moaned so slightly when Dean's mouth opened and Dean's tongue swiped at his, sending electric shocks through both of them.

Dean smiled against Sam's mouth.

"Gonna have your baby, Sammy."

Dean closed his eyes and let himself just feel that life beginning inside of him, his and Sam's boy. Benny's little brother. Benny was going to be four years older than this boy, the same age difference between Dean and Sam. A new little Sammy growing in Dean.

Sam's breath caught at Dean's words. Apprehension mixed with excitement in the scant air between the two men.

Sam's fingers brushed uncertainly over Dean's fabric-covered stomach. There was no bump yet really, the baby so small still.

"Do you want to?" Sam's voice was barely more than breath.

"Fuck yes I want to - whatever we need to do to make this work, we will make it work. I believe in us, Sammy." They both laughed breathlessly at this echo of Sam's words from years ago. "I believe in us, and I love you, and I can't wait. I can't fucking wait for us to have this baby."

Joyous tears streamed down both of their faces as they kissed again, and soon the kiss turned hungry, Sam's hand moving up under Dean's shirt to lay over where their son grew, Sam shoving the shirt up and off while Dean did the same to Sam's shirt, almost ripping it.

Sam rolled Dean onto his back and moved smoothly between his legs, then he shifted down to put his shoulders between Dean's thighs as Dean protested.

"Get the fuck back up here!"

Sam laughed loudly. "So bossy," he said, affectionately kissing Dean's bare belly, leaving his lips there for a long moment. Dean sank his fingers into Sam's hair again, watching his Sammy kiss their child. Dean couldn't wait to do the same.

Sam kissed all over Dean's stomach, all over his chest and his shoulders and neck working his way back up to Dean's mouth. They stripped off the rest of their clothes as Sam again took his place between Dean's legs, kissing Dean's lips the same way he'd just kissed Dean's stomach.

Dean reached between them to run his fingers over Sam's huge hard cock, shivering with need when he felt Sam's knot already thickening at the base. Fuck he missed that, how turned on Dean being pregnant made Sam, fucking needed it like breathing. And Sam wasted no time getting inside Dean, sliding in as smoothly as he'd rolled on top of Dean, lips breaking away from Dean's so they could both moan with mingled hunger and relief.

Dean's hands moved across Sam's naked skin as Sam's muscles flexed, as Sam drove his knot into Dean. It felt so perfect there and Sam felt so perfect under Dean's hands. Hot and hard and sweat-slicked. Sam's beard gently scratched at the smoothness of Dean's skin, his neck, his ear. Sam's harsh breaths became groans when Dean's muscles starting rippling around his cock, bringing both of them closer to orgasm, Sam's knot bulging and beginning to stick inside of Dean.

Sam licked his hand and reached down to take Dean's cock, giving Dean strong strokes, matching the strength of his thrusts. Teasing at Dean's slit to make him dribble out precome to slick Sam's hand as he stroked.

Sam's knot caught, Dean's muscles seized and Dean's head fell back with a cry as he shot come over Sam's hand and his own pregnant belly. A roar of pleasure ripped out of Sam's throat and he sank fangs into Dean's, into the mark he'd made on Dean's neck, fiercely bucking his hips and pumping come deep inside of his Omega.

Dean pulled Sam down to collapse into his body, the two of them panting hard, Sam still working on filling Dean up, his hips rocking gently. They kissed again, soft, sleepy. Sam finally settled against Dean and his hand cupped Dean's belly after filling it with his come, with his baby. Dean put his hand on Sam's, kissing his Alpha's contented face as they both fell asleep.

::

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror, a month into his pregnancy; his stomach now had a clear outward curve. He stared at it, followed its curve with his fingers, smiled as he pictured the baby inside of him. In four more months, given how quickly these werewolf pregnancies tended to go, he would be holding the baby in his arms.

He hadn't felt the baby move yet, but it was still early in the pregnancy.

But now, as he looked at himself, he realized it was time to tell his and Sam's other kids about this, because soon enough they were going to notice Dean's belly. Soon enough they were going to have a baby brother.

Sam's scent fluttered into Dean's nose. He looked over at the door to see Sam, smile picking up the corners of Sam's mouth. Sam walked over to hug Dean from behind and place his hand over Dean's where it sat on that curve.

"You know," began Sam, kissing Dean's shoulder, "I think a part of me always kind of knew we'd get here."

"To the bunker?"

"No," whispered Sam. "You and me, together. Having kids together. Somewhere way down deep... I knew that we'd have this someday."

Dean laughed quietly. "Really?"

Sam nodded, chin on Dean's shoulder, eyes on Dean's in the mirror. "When I lost you, those times that I lost you... it's why I couldn't deal with it. Something in me _knew_ , no, this isn't where we end. There was a part of me - most of me - that was fighting how I felt about you, but there was also this thing inside me that knew this was ahead of us. And... watching you just now... I just realized, we're finally here."

Sam's eyes were wet, voice thick with emotion. Dean felt it pricking at his own eyes. He looked down at his and Sam's hands. He remembered the times he'd lost Sam, and he realized that he had heard that same voice within him saying _no, this is not the end, there is more_. He'd tried so hard to make a life with Lisa, and failed. Even with someone as amazing as Lisa, still, all he could feel was the pain of being without Sam. Sam had tried to make a life with Jess, with Amelia, and he had failed, he had left them behind to be with Dean, to whom he had always belonged.

Dean turned his head to kiss Sam's cheek.

"We should tell the kids about the baby."

Sam murmured with agreement and kissed Dean's lips before letting him go. As his hand left Dean's belly, Dean winced at a sudden pain. Concern filled Sam's face.

"What's wrong?"

Dean just frowned down at his stomach for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Nothing, probably just the baby punching my organs or something. You know how they love doing that." He smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back. "Let's go tell these kids they got a baby brother on the way!"

It was bedtime for the kids, and before the kids went to bed each night, Sam and Dean usually gathered with them in the library's reading corner, which used to just be Sam's reading chair and a table but they had replaced the chair with a couch that the whole family could sit on - although the kids were slowly but steadily getting too big to all fit on it with their dads. Each night, either Sam or Dean would read the kids a story, or sometimes they would tell the kids stories of their own.

Tonight, Dean told the kids the story of how their dads went from being human brothers to werewolf fathers. How Sam had been bitten by a werewolf, how Sam had bitten Dean, how Dean had been kidnapped by werewolves and how Dean had found out that he had Jo and Charlie inside of him. And after, when the wolf inside of Sam had made him hurt Dean and Sam had been so horrified he'd run away, and Dean had gone to rescue him from hunters, and Dean and Sam had then been blessed with their son Benny.

"There's something else I wanna tell you guys," said Dean, smiling at his kids. He and Sam were sitting beside each other on the couch with their kids piled on top of them. Dean shared a glance and a smile with Sam, and then Dean lifted his shirt to show the kids his baby bump. "See this? It's your baby brother, and he's going to be ready to come out in a few months."

The kids were thrilled and they all placed little hands on Dean's belly to try to feel their brother, bombarding their dads with questions before their dads announced it was time for bed. Dean, as usual, tucked the girls in while Sam tucked in Benny. Dean was more authoritative with the kids than Sam, which worked better with the girls who were more rebellious than their little brother. Who were especially resistant to bedtime tonight.

"What will our new brother's name be?"

"How come we have to wait to get another brother?"

"Hey, shhh, sleepytime now," Dean urged them softly, sitting on the edge of Jo's bed, looking between her and her sister's eager faces. He pulled Jo's sheets up to her shoulders, kissed her forehead and walked over to Charlie's bed to tuck her in too. "You won't have to wait long to get your new brother, but you do have to sleep, okay? So you'll be ready to kick some butt tomorrow." He shot finger guns at Charlie and she gave him her Alpha father's dimpled smile.

"Goodnight, girls," he said and smiled at them before turning off their light. "Daddy Sam and I love you."

_What will our new brother's name be?_ Jo's question echoed in Dean's mind as he walked down the hallway. He hadn't thought about names yet, and he supposed he didn't really have to think about names yet, not for a few months. He thought about it as he showered and brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, and he imagined what the baby would look like - would he look more like Dean or more like Sam? Would he be an Alpha or an Omega? Dean laughed at himself, overrun with questions just like his kids - he shook them away as he joined Sam in bed.

Five weeks into his pregnancy, Dean awoke with pain and a strange wet feeling below his waist. Initially he wondered with disgust if he'd wet the bed, and then, _oh fuck the BABY, how can it be baby time already??_

He weakly rolled onto his back, pushed the sheets off of his naked body, and looked down to see himself covered in blood. His heart stopped beating.

Sam grunted next to him sleepily, also naked and now partially uncovered after Dean had pushed their sheets down. Sam's eyes slowly opened, and when they saw the expression on Dean's face, they opened wider and then looked down at the bloody mess between Dean's legs.

Horrified, Sam shot up off the bed, and the horror in him grew when he saw a tiny pale shape lying motionless in the pool of blood on their bed.

"No," came softly and painfully out of Dean's mouth, as tears filled the corners of his eyes. " _No_."

::

They tried to save the baby. Everything in their power. They talked with Castiel, with Crowley, asked everyone they knew if there was a way to save him, and no one could. They combed through the bunker, looking to the Men of Letters for help which did not come. Sam tried magic. But their baby was gone.

There was a collection of small, black, empty ceramic jars with Aquarian Stars on them, in a storeroom in the bunker, ordinary jars for storage.

Dean wrapped their baby's tiny body in his favorite shirt, hands threatening to shake. Tears wanting out of him. Sam set a metal bowl down on the floor. Dean put the little bundle in his hands into the bowl, and Sam lit a match. Dean closed his eyes as the match was put into the bowl.

They put the ashes into one of the black jars and placed it in their bedroom beside the photograph of their mother.

Dean went into a kind of catatonia after that, for a while. He said nothing. He didn't cry. He hardly ate. He went to work like a robot, came home like one too. When the kids asked Dean about their little brother on the way, Dean changed the subject or left the room, and he did this to Sam too if Sam tried to bring it up.

This was too powerful a sadness for Dean to face. Dean was trying to bury it deep down where he wouldn't have to face it. Sam didn't blame him for that. He wished he could do the same, to stop the pain. Especially when he had to explain to his children that they wouldn't be getting a new brother after all.

And when Jack came to the bunker, because he didn't know what had happened, because the most recent information he had was that Dean and Sam were expecting a baby and he had come home to celebrate with his family, Sam again felt his heart crushed under the weight of his sadness as he told Jack why there would be no celebration.

Sam showed Jack the jar of ashes. The father and son sat in that room, hugged each other, and they cried. It was the first time Sam had allowed himself to cry since it had happened.

When they let each other go, Jack left his hand on Sam's shoulder, teary eyes on his father's.

"I should say something to Dean," said Jack worriedly. "I didn't know, he didn't say-"

"Don't," said Sam, voice soft and broken. "Don't... he can't talk about it yet." Sam wiped his hand down his face, cleared his throat, tried to get himself under control in front of his son. "It'll take time. Just... he needs time."

"Do the twins and Benny know what happened?"

"They knew about Dean being pregnant and they know he's not pregnant now. Yeah. They know." Sam bit down hard on his lip. "Can you... can you watch them for a little bit? So I can go get some air."

"Yeah, of course," said Jack softly. He patted Sam's shoulder and stood. "I'll go be with them. Take as long as you need." Sam clapped his hand over Jack's, and Jack left the room.

Sam sat hunched over the edge of the bed for a minute, eyes closed, just breathing. Jack's scent was in the air, and Dean's, and the three kids, distant out in the library. And... the jar on the desk in front of Sam.

There was something else in that jar. Sam's eyes opened - he frowned, then he got up and walked over to the jar, picking it up.

He hesitated before opening it.

Lying above the ashes inside was a small piece of paper. Sam closed his eyes, took in a deep breath to steady himself, and he reached in for the paper, taking it out to look at it.

There was a water stain on it, and a blood stain. Written on the paper was the name Kevin Samuel Winchester.

It took several moments for Sam to register Dean's scent nearby, and he looked up, saw Dean with tears on his face, tears he had been holding back so desperately. Sam set the jar of ashes back down and strode over to Dean to pull him into his arms as the Winchester brothers collapsed into each other, as they held each other up, as they finally wept together for their son. But together, they again heard that voice inside of them, reminding them: _this is not the end._


	2. First

_2021_

In the dark of Sam's room, the younger Winchester curled up close to his brother and watched him sleep.

Mostly Sam watched his brother's face, found it hard to tear his eyes away from it. He wondered how he could have lied to himself for decades about how beautiful Dean was and how Sam wanted him... but he had always wanted Dean. He had shoved that truth down and tried to go through life with that locked away, until that werewolf had bitten him and that truth had been set free.

Bitten by a werewolf... and now his brother was pregnant with his children. And they were okay with this. After the initial freakout, they were now okay with this. _Dean was going to have Sam's children._

There was still some freaking out going on but that was as expected.

Sam's eyes finally moved away from Dean's sleeping face, down Dean's body; they were both naked, squeezed together in Sam's bed with the sheets pulled up over their waists. Lying on their sides because that was the only way the bed would accommodate both of them. The weird thing to Sam was that this didn't feel weird, lying in bed with Dean. Cramped, yes, but not weird. This was the first time they'd shared a bed since they'd been kids - intentionally anyway, since they'd unintentionally shared a bed after Dean's first transformation into a werewolf.

Being close to Dean... it only felt right to Sam. Although they would definitely need a bigger bed from now on if they were going to share it, because Sam felt half an inch away from falling out of this one.

"Hey, stalker."

Sam looked back up to see Dean's eyes open now, lids heavy.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer." Dean's lips pulled into a cocky, sleepy grin.

Sam leaned in and kissed those lips, kissed that grin away. Dean's fingers snaked into his hair as their lips met in a series of soft kisses. Dean tried to deepen the kisses but Sam didn't want to get carried away just then. He just wanted to feel how soft Dean's lips were.

He smiled against Dean's lips. "I can bring a camera next time, if you're into that."

"So kinky, Sammy."

"Got it from you, baby."

Dean gave him an incoherent grunt, pulling away to stretch and yawn. To try to stretch anyway. "Shit, Sam, we're gonna need a bigger bed," he said as he struggled to stay on the thing.

"We're gonna need a lot more than just that," said Sam, eyeing the curve of Dean's belly. It wasn't very big - looked kind of like Dean had just eaten a big meal or something, his stomach slightly swollen. Sam hesitated before placing his hand on it. He still wasn't sure if Dean was cool with Sam touching it.

Sam's children were in there. Neither Sam nor Dean knew how many children, but they knew it was more than one. They didn't know if the kids would be boys or girls. But Sam was their father. He was a _father_.

"I guess this makes me a mother," muttered Dean as if in response to Sam's thought, looking down at Sam's hand on his belly. Dean wore a perturbed expression. "I dunno if I feel right with that word."

"If you don't feel like that's what you are, that's alright," said Sam. "You go with what makes sense to you."

Dean laughed a little. "I'm a man who is pregnant with his brother's kids, _none_ of that makes sense to me." Sam laughed too, anxiety in his and Dean's laughter. Dean reached out to pull Sam close to him again, looping his arms around Sam's neck as Sam's arms went around Dean's waist.

Dean's fingers played across Sam's face, Dean's eyes following their path.

"We're gonna be parents," Dean whispered. His eyes glowed in the night. "I _have_ wanted this with you. It's something I never thought I'd get to have. But I've wanted this." Dean sighed, nestling his face against Sam's. "We kind of got to have it with Jack... while he was with us. And I loved having that with you. I've never wanted it with anyone else."

"Me neither," Sam breathed. Dean shifted to slot his mouth against Sam's.

"We're gettin' memory foam," said Dean into Sam's mouth, making the younger man laugh. "A giant slab of memory foam that we won't fall off of. It'll remember both of us."

"That sounds good," Sam whispered.

::

They replaced both of their beds with kings. With memory foam on Dean's, and Sam went ahead and brought some of his things to keep in Dean's room, his own room now serving as storage for whatever wouldn't fit in Dean's room. _Their_ room. Sam smiled - he'd missed sharing a room with Dean (although he did not miss the weird motel smells).

The babies, when born, would also need somewhere to sleep. Those babies were quickly getting big, stretching out Dean's stomach.

Sending him running to the bathroom in the mornings to puke up his breakfast. Sending Sam running to the grocery store at all hours for meat and pie and whatever other food items their babies were demanding - today it was Lucky Charms.

Sam huffed with laughter at the sight of Dean shoveling Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Reliving your childhood?"

Dean flicked a piece of cereal at Sam. "I didn't _get_ a childhood." Sam winced at that and felt awful for his comment. Dean got up and walked past where Sam sat at the kitchen table, patting his shoulder. "Relax, Sammy, I'm not mad at you. But these _are_ your kids in here making me eat this, soooo..."

Sam reached up, looped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled Dean sideways onto his lap, Dean laughing as he went and Sam grinning before leaning in for a playful kiss. Sam's forehead pressed to Dean's when it ended, Sam's fingers spread out over Dean's rounded belly.

"You, and these kids, can eat whatever you want," Sam murmured, lips brushing Dean's as he spoke. "No complaints from me."

"That so?" Dean smirked. "You're actually gonna refrain from being a preachy health nut from now on?"

Sam smiled and laughed through his nose. "I will." They kissed again.

"You know, speaking of the kids eating... when they're born, what the hell are we supposed to feed them? Seeing as neither of us has tits. Try as you might." Dean groped at one of Sam's pecs, making him laugh again.

"Baby formula, I guess," Sam answered with a shrug.

"What if they won't eat that? What if it's bad for them?"

"Man, I wish I knew, but we'll have to just cross that bridge when we come to it. Whenever that is."

"Nine months from now, right?"

"Something tells me it'll be sooner than that," said Sam as he gently rubbed at Dean's belly. "The way they seem to be growing - pregnancies don't usually show like this so early on."

Dean squinted at Sam. "You know a lot about that?"

Sam met Dean's gaze hesitantly. "Um... Jess, she... she did get pregnant once, while we were together." Sam had never planned on telling his brother this, or telling anyone this.

Dean's eyes were wide. "You serious? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I just didn't see the point in talking about it. It wasn't on purpose, we used protection but it still happened, and Jess ended the pregnancy when she found out, like a month in."

"She didn't wanna have it, huh?"

"We were broke college students," said Sam with a small laugh. "We were not at all ready to be parents."

Dean's eyes were fixed on Sam's. "Did you ever want that with her?"

Sam chewed at his lip in thought. "Maybe." Dean's eyebrow lifted, asking Sam to continue. "I think... I _thought_ that maybe I wanted that with her, but I don't think I ever truly did. Like I said, it wasn't on purpose."

"You were okay with her decision to end it?"

"Of course. That's not my call to make, that's no one's call to make but the person who's gonna have the baby; it's their body." Sam nuzzled at the side of Dean's face. "Your body."

Dean nuzzled him back. "Can't believe you never told me about that, Sammy."

Sam pulled back to look in Dean's eyes again. "What about you - has anyone you've been with ever..."

"No one that I know of. Not counting that Amazon chick who used me to make a murder baby."

Sam gave another small nervous laugh. Dean looked down at his own stomach and Sam's hand spread over it, Sam's thumb rubbing over the top of the swell through the black fabric of Dean's shirt. The shirt normally draped loosely over Dean's front but now it was being pulled tight over Dean's growing midsection.

"So," Dean started, "this looks further along to you than Jess did, at a month?"

Sam nodded. "A lot further. Jess didn't show at all."

Dean reached down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, rearranging himself in Sam's lap so his bare back was to Sam's clothed chest. He pulled Sam's arms around him and placed both of Sam's hands on his belly, Sam's fingers loosely linked together.

Dean leaned his head back to touch his lips to Sam's ear.

"You like how this feels, Sammy? Feeling my belly getting bigger - feeling your babies getting bigger inside me?"

A low groan crept out of Sam's throat and into Dean's ear, Sam's loose hold on him tightening... Sam's cock stiffening under Dean's ass through their clothing. Dean ground down against it encouragingly.

"I can feel how much you love it. Every time you touch me." And Sam's been touching him a lot. Those big hands covered Dean's belly so easy, for now, but soon they wouldn't, soon Dean's belly would be too big. They still didn't even know how many babies Dean would be having.

"Feels so good, Sammy," said Dean as he licked at the edge of Sam's ear. "Feeling you in me even when your cock's not in me. Feeling you in me _all the time_ , right here." Dean pressed Sam's hands down over his stomach. Sam groaned again, deeper, rolling his hips up to grind harder against Dean's ass.

"I love being in you," Sam said, hot into Dean's ear. Now was Dean's turn to groan, melting into Sam's touch, Sam's body moving against his. As Dean's hips rolled along with Sam's, Sam slipped a hand down into the damp heat of Dean's hot dog pajama pants to curl around Dean's dripping cock. Sam gave him squeezing strokes, wringing precome from him to wet Sam's hand. Dean started fucking Sam's hand as he ground his ass against Sam's dick, head tipped back on Sam's shoulder and panting up at the ceiling. Sam could smell and feel the slick leaking out of his Omega. His hand dove down to feel it wet on Dean's balls and he longed to plunge deep into that wetness.

"Take your pants off," Sam murmured into the skin of Dean's neck, kissing Dean there when he pushed those pants down to the floor and kicked them away. Sam meanwhile lifted his hips to push his own pants down around his thighs, letting his cock eagerly spring up towards Dean as Dean sat back down, naked and dripping in Sam's lap.

Sam reached between them to bring his cockhead to Dean's slicked hole. "You want me in you, Dean?"

Dean turned to find Sam's mouth with his. "Always, Alpha," Dean breathed into Sam's mouth, and Sam pulled Dean down onto his straining length, moans tumbling between their hungry mouths.

Sam laid kisses all along Dean's neck and shoulders as Dean began to rock on Sam's lap, hips rolling slow as he leisurely rode Sam, Sam's hips matching their pace underneath Dean. Sam spread Dean's legs out so that his knees were outside of Sam's, lingering on Dean's thighs to feel his muscles flexing as he rode Sam's dick.

Sam hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder to watch his Omega. One of Sam's hands moved back up to cup Dean's little pregnant belly, an Alpha possessiveness firing through Sam, making him nip at Dean's throat with the points of his fangs.

Dean moaned up at the ceiling as Sam's hand came back to Dean's balls, slipping back behind them to where his and Sam's bodies were joined to gather up Dean's slick which he spread up over Dean's balls, squeezing them as he fucked up into Dean. When he felt Dean's balls tightening, his hand slipped back around Dean's cock and started stroking, faster this time, his hand a blur.

Dean's moans rose in pitch, his hips steadily losing their rhythm. One hand shot out to grab the edge of the table, claws piercing the wood surface. Dean's cry of pleasure filled the bunker as he came, shooting over Sam's hand and their breakfast table, his body squeezing around the knot that was growing at the base of Sam's cock.

When Dean's orgasm had ended, Sam's hands clamped around Dean's hips to hold him in place as Sam thrust up hard into him, frantically chasing his own orgasm and finding it with a deep, drawn-out groan. His fangs dug into Dean's shoulder as his knot was gripped by Dean's body and he emptied himself into the place inside of Dean where their babies were growing.

Their hips continued their motion for a minute or two, gradually slowing. Sam rubbed his beard over Dean's skin, marking Dean everywhere he could. Eventually Dean went still and sighed as his body collapsed back against his brother's.

"This is... maybe not such a great spot to do this," Sam muttered, struggling to stay on his stool at the table with Dean sprawled on top of him.

"When these kids come out, we will no longer have the opportunity to fuck in this kitchen, so we might as well seize it while we can. Carpe Fucking Diem, Sammy."

::

A month later, they learned from Castiel that Dean would be having two baby girls, in two months' time - half the length of a human pregnancy. Sam and Dean had expected the pregnancy to go quick, given how quickly Dean was getting bigger, but not _that_ quick. Panic began to creep forward in their minds.

It quickly took over Sam's mind, which Dean found both amusing and annoying given that it wasn't Sam who was going to be giving birth with male anatomy. But Dean understood that it was panic _for Dean_ that his brother was feeling.

"Man, you gotta calm down or you're gonna give both of us _and_ our babies a stroke," Dean said one day after another of Sam's nervous breakdowns as he tore through the bunker trying to babyproof the whole place.

"Dean," said Sam, exhausted and anxiety-ridden and slumped against one of the bunker's walls, "in two months, those babies are going to be here, and this place..." Sam trailed off, his hands sliding over his face as if to shield himself from the world. Dean sighed and braced himself against the wall as he slid down to sit beside Sam.

"I know," Dean said softly, his shoulder touching Sam's, an offer of comfort. "We gotta take it one day at a time though, brother. We have two months, not two days. We can do this. You know we can."

Sam's hands fell away and after a moment Sam turned towards Dean. Deep creases of worry covered his forehead, but he looked into Dean's eyes and seemed to center himself there, and Dean saw his frown fade somewhat. Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking down. "For freaking out."

"Hey, you wouldn't be Sammy if you didn't," Dean teased him, bumping his brother's shoulder, earning half a smile from Sam. Dean took it gladly. "You always try to take on too much, and you forget I'm here to help. We'll go through this place; we'll have it ready for the girls when they get here."

A real smile dawned on Sam's face, forehead smoothing out and dimples showing through the beard. " _The girls_ ," Sam repeated, wonder in his voice, gazing at the pronounced curve under Dean's shirt where those girls currently were. Dean smiled back at him, pulling him close so their foreheads were together.

"Our girls," Dean whispered. "I know you're as excited as I am over them, so hold on to that for me, okay?"

Sam took Dean's hand in his and squeezed. "You got it."

True to his word, Sam relaxed after that, and together, the Winchesters readied the bunker for the arrival of their baby girls. Sam did have a mini-freakout when he tried and failed to assemble a crib, but again, Dean helped him calm down. They ended up tossing that failed crib out because it was a lousy one anyway, not worthy of Sam and Dean's daughters, and they started looking for a better one. Meanwhile, they worked out which areas of the bunker their daughters would need access to, and they focused on making those areas safe and blocked off from the rest of the bunker.

It got somewhat difficult when it came to locking up the weapons. Most of them Dean was happy to lock away in the bunker's armory and firing range, but some of them Dean was much too attached to and too well-trained a hunter to part with - so they ended up buying two fingerprint-locked safes to stick under their bed, and there they kept the guns and knives that Dean needed to have close to him. It still took many a night for Dean to be okay with not having a gun under his pillow.

"You forget," Sam murmured one night as Dean uselessly grasped for his gun like a security blanket and whined at its absence, "we're a lot more dangerous now than we were as humans. We don't really need the guns."

Dean sighed in exasperation. "I know. Guess I'm not used to that yet." He pulled his hand back down and rested it on his protruding stomach, lying on his back in bed. He missed being able to sleep on his front, but he supposed it wouldn't be long before he could do that again, before he regained his flat stomach. He looked over at the empty space they'd cleared beside their bed, the space where the girls' crib would go, when they found the right one. Soon enough, he'd be sleeping on his stomach again, and there would be a crib sitting there with two babies in it. That'd be something else to get used to.

But Dean would have his Sammy. That would not change, would never change, not on Dean's watch.

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was on his side gazing back at Dean, who smiled when Dean's eyes met his. Dean smiled back, reaching out to hold on to Sam, a hand resting on the dip of Sam's waist. Sam's fingers trailed gently up Dean's arm.

_I'll be right here next to you, to take on whatever comes at us_ , Sam's mind said to Dean's, and Dean's smile widened.

"So what you're saying is, if someone breaks in here, I get to lay here and catch some Z's while you fight the bad guys? Sammy the Bodyguard, I like that."

Sam snorted. "You wish, jerk."

"You fight those bad guys for me, bitch. And bring me breakfast in the morning." Dean yawned and closed his eyes as he curled into Sam, feeling Sam smiling against the top of his head as they fell asleep.

::

Dean had been (mostly) kidding about Sam bringing him breakfast in bed, but Sam took it to heart, bringing Dean coffee and whatever food he wanted each morning, as Dean's belly ballooned. The cravings continued but the morning sickness stopped (which Dean was endlessly thankful for). And now he could feel his and Sam's daughters moving every so often, shifting inside him as they got bigger and required more room.

Dean felt them move every time Sam touched him, as if they could feel their father's touch. Sam was still touching him a lot - but differently. The way Sam touched Dean now made Dean feel like he was a god being worshipped. Which he certainly wasn't complaining about.

But as much as Dean loved all the worship, he'd now been hiding away in the bunker for nearly four months, a third of a year, and he was beginning to lose his mind.

There was a reason why he'd been hiding: hiding his pregnant belly wasn't such an easy task, and showing that belly was likewise not easy for a man who didn't want to attract strangers' attention. However, for the sake of his sanity, he put aside that unease to join Sam in shopping for a crib for their twin girls.

As eyes followed him around the furniture store, he regretted his decision to leave the bunker.

"This was a stupid idea. Sammy, why do you go along with my stupid ideas?"

Sam shook his head and laughed. "You threatened to kick my ass into next year if I came here without you."

Dean took off the heavy black winter coat he was wearing (in mild Midwestern fall weather) and held it in a bundle over his stomach like a shield. "Everyone's fucking staring at me."

"No one's staring at you," Sam insisted. "I promise, D. And if they were, they'd probably just think you were a pregnant trans man. No one will bother you, and if they do, I'll make them regret it."

Dean gave Sam a slow smirk. "Sammy the Bodyguard," he said, handing Sam his coat and slapping Sam's back and looking around to see that Sam was right; he didn't see anyone actually staring at him. Sam basked in the smile on Dean's face, folded his coat and tucked it under one arm, and then Dean let out an excited shout as he took off running toward a crib he'd seen - definitely attracting stares as he went, not that he noticed them.

Sam followed Dean over to a solidly built, white-and-gold-painted wooden crib; the white paint looked faded and the gold was muted, dark and elegant where it striped its way up the bars. The crib looked almost like an ancient artifact, like it held some kind of power, and definitely like it didn't belong in that store.

"Look at this thing," said Dean with awe as he ran his fingers over the cream-colored satin bedding in the crib. "It looks like it was made for an Amazon princess or something."

Sam grimaced at the price tag. "Price looks like it too." Dean's gaze followed his and Dean's grimace matched his, but Dean's eyes returned longingly to the crib.

"Would be so perfect though, right? A Wonder Woman crib for our girls. We could paint a W on this somewhere, which obviously would also stand for Winchester - hey, there's an idea for names, Sammy! We could name them after Wonder Woman!"

Sam laughed. "You wanna give 'em both the same name?"

"No, we could name one Diana and one Lynda! Name one after the character and the other after the actress. I mean, there's Gal Gadot also, but I'm not sure about that name. What do you think? Badass chick names, right?"

Sam cocked his head consideringly. "Yeah," he offered, although something about the names didn't feel quite right to him for their daughters.

Dean scoffed. "That's all you're gonna give me, 'yeah'?" Sam shrugged and Dean waved an exasperated hand at his brother, turning back to the crib. "Anyway... it ain't cheap but we can afford this, with the card from Charlie."

And then Dean felt something he'd never felt before. He'd felt the girls move before, but now... one of them reached out to his mind, with her own mind. He felt her happiness at the word he'd just spoken. He felt her love for him. _His daughter._

Dean closed his eyes against sudden tears, holding on to the crib. He felt Sam's arms wrap around him, Sam's hands resting on his stomach. Tears wet on Sam's face where it pressed against the side of Dean's, and a huge smile on Sam's face that Dean realized matched his own. He wondered if their daughter had reached out to Sam's mind as well, before realizing that he didn't need to wonder - he knew.

Together, the fathers looked down into the crib, eager to see their daughters looking back up at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is partly an apology for my first chapter. I know that first chapter was harsh, so this is soft and fluffy and happy. And I want it to be known that, in this verse of mine, Sam and Dean both live to be old gray grandpas, okay? I might actually write that out for this fic down the road!
> 
> Merry Early Christmas yall <3 and if you're into Christmas stuff, [read on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891130/chapters/52251040)!


End file.
